Illusions
by stargazer 1017
Summary: Cole gets a very important surprise visit from someone--but what you see, isn't always what you get. . .


Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic--it's only something I wish'd happen on the show =( Or at least the Cole/Alyssa parts *grins*  
  
Timeline: In PRWF, up till Soul Bird Salvation. In my fics, it can be placed after Teamwork.  
  
Pairing: Duh, Cole & Alyssa  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I promised this earlier =( Sorry everyone. I'm still trying to work on the website at the same time. Just opened up The Soldier and The Kid Online, a website dedicated to Taylor and Max. No, it's not a romance site--just a fanbase for the two characters. Please visit it at http://soldier-n-kid.cjb.net . So not only do I have that site to maintain, I also have the Written in the Stars site. Don't worry, I'll still be writing fics =)  
And I encourage all of you to write too. PR can always use fanfic writers. Not only is it fun, but you can share your ideas with others online. I mean hey, I thought I was the only Cole/Alyssa shipper out there ;)  
Anyway, the story: The storyline's more like a real episode than my usual fics. . .I mean, more emphasis on the org, beating the org, that kind of stuff. But the idea popped in my mind, and I was like, what the heck--go for it. I apologize for the suckiness. So read, and please review =)   
  
Illusions   
By: Stargazer_1017  
  
Danny smiled as he gently touched the flower's petals. "Perfect," he said aloud to himself.

"What's perfect?" a voice asked behind him.

"Augh!" Danny jumped and spun to look at who surprised him. Max was grinning from ear to ear. "What'd you do that for?" Danny asked.

Max shrugged. "You were the one who spoke, so I asked you what you were saying," he said lightly. Danny held up his hands, as if he was going to strangle his best friend, but before he could move any further, Max turned around. "And where is everyone? This place is too quiet--it's weird."

Danny sighed and shrugged. "Everyone else is out," he replied, bending down to take care of his plants. "Taylor got bored and went down to the city, Alyssa's still at classes, and Cole's probably out in the forest somewhere."

Just then, the doors opened and Alyssa walked in with her backpack. "Hey guys," she greeted them with a smile. Max smiled back at her. "Hey Alyssa."

"Hey Alyssa," Danny murmured distractedly, not looking up from his plants. 

As Alyssa laid her backpack down, she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Out," Max replied, taking a seat and grabbing a magazine. Alyssa nodded and looked around. Cole must be outside, she thought to herself. When Max and Danny didn't seem interested in making any conversation, she took a walk outside. "Cole?" Alyssa called, looking around for her boyfriend.

Then a shade of red up on a branch caught her eye. Cole sat on a tree branch, gazing sadly at a old photograph in his hand. "Hey," she said quietly, hoping not to scare him from his thoughts.

Cole turned away from the photograph in his hand to look at Alyssa. "Hey," he said, smiling back slightly.

Alyssa smiled at him. "You okay?" she asked, coming closer so that she was right under the tree. Cole jumped down from the tree and landed right next to her. "I was just thinking about my parents, that's all," he replied. 

Alyssa nodded at him, feeling his grief. "We'll find them soon Cole," she said encouragingly. "Speaking of which, I ran an internet search the other day?" When Cole nodded, she went on, "There doesn't seem to be any trace of them anywhere."

When Cole's face fell, Alyssa quickly added, "But that was just one search. There are a lot of other searches I could do. I promise we'll find them, okay?" Cole held up the picture in his hand and then looked back at Alyssa. He smiled and nodded. "Okay. And I want to thank you, Alyssa. You haven't given up on this yet."

"This means a lot to you. What's important to you means a lot to me too," Alyssa replied, taking his hand, "And just remember, Cole, you've got us too. I mean, sure, we're not blood--"

"Max I told you, cut it out!" Danny yelled as he and Max suddenly ran by. Cole and Alyssa quickly jumped out of the way so that they wouldn't get run over. When they were out of range, Alyssa turned back to Cole, who had his eyebrows raised. She quickly put a smile back on her face. "--But we're always there for each other," she finished. Cole laughed at her words and the scene that had just happened.

Feeling better that Cole was feeling better, Alyssa's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "I've gotta go," she said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"I'm going into the city to buy some stuff for dinner," Alyssa lied. Can't tell him the real reason, she thought inwardly. Then she stopped in her tracks and turned around. After giving Cole a kiss, she went off into the city.  
  
*****************************  
  
I can't believe I didn't think of this way earlier, Alyssa thought as she looked at the computer screen. Then she turned to the person who was seated in front of it. "You can actually find them," she asked.

The boy, a scrawny kid with glasses, turned back to her with a grin. "There isn't anything in this world that I can't find," he replied smugly. 

"Well, I think you might need some time on this one--and how much are you charging for this, again?" Alyssa asked, turning back to the computer screen, waiting for the search to reveal its results.

"Nothing from you, Alyssa," the boy replied. "I mean, after you stopped that mugger from stealing my laptop, I owe you everything."

"It's no problem, Gary," Alyssa said dismissively. Gary was in her English 201 class, and after class was dismissed, a mugger had snatched Gary's laptop from him and Alyssa only did what anyone would've done in her place. A beeping sound broke Alyssa out of her flashback and she read the results on the screen. "Last location traced!" she read excitedly.

Gary typed a few keys on the keyboard and the screen flashed to a table. When he scrolled down to view the last entry in the table, he frowned. "Wait a minute, this is dated at the year 1984--a plane ticket to Brazil," he read the last entry.

When Cole was almost a year old, Alyssa thought inwardly. "There's nothing past that date?" she asked, hopeful.

Gary gave a frustrated sigh. "When I'm done with this, there will be," he said, determined. 

"How long will that take?"

Gary turned from the screen to look at Alyssa. "I'm not sure." He bit his lip. "It might take as long as a day for me to really dig it up. Would you be able to wait till tomorrow? I'll give you the results in English class."

At least it's better than nothing, Alyssa though. And she had faith in Gary's ability to search for Cole's parents. She nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. "All right," she replied. "Thanks a lot for all this, Gary. I appreciate it."

"No thanks needed, Alyssa. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alyssa left the university computer lab and walked towards downtown Turtle Cove. She was anxious to get the results so she could help cheer Cole up. She hated seeing him so unhappy.

Might as well get some stuff for dinner after all, she thought as she walked towards the nearest supermarket. "Alyssa!"

Alyssa turned to look who was calling her. "Hey Taylor," she greeted her friend. Alyssa waited until Taylor had caught up to her and they walked forward. "Where'd you go off to?" Alyssa asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Just took a walk around," she replied. "What about you? Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to the supermarket to get some groceries for dinner," she replied. As they walked around the store, Alyssa told Taylor about going to Gary to search for Cole's parents. 

"And he found something?" Taylor asked as they placed the groceries on the check-out stand. 

Alyssa shook her head. "The latest entry Gary found about Cole's parents was when Cole was almost a year old," she replied, paying for the groceries. She and Taylor grabbed a bag each and walked outside. Alyssa sighed. "I wish he actually found them. I mean, Cole looked so sad."

Taylor nodded knowingly. She had caught Cole staring at the picture of his family--a family that he had never known. "They'll be found in no time," she replied confidently. "And he'll be grateful to you when they're found."

Alyssa smiled as they walked in silence. Ahead of them, a woman was going to each person she met, pointing to a piece of paper in her hand and asking questions. The person hadn't registered in Alyssa's mind until she was only about ten feet away from them. She stopped in her tracks and almost dropped her bag of groceries.

"Alyssa? What is it?" Taylor asked, suddenly on alert.

"Look," Alyssa told Taylor and pointed to the woman who was still frantically asking something of the strangers she passed on the sidewalk. "Is it just me? Or is that really. . ."

Taylor gasped. "It can't be. . ." she trailed off.

Alyssa didn't take her eyes off the woman as she and Taylor quickly approached her. The woman was obviously distressed and her eyes were red and blotchy, as if she was crying for a long time. "Excuse me," Alyssa asked the woman, looking down at the paper she was holding. It was a picture of a baby. Alyssa's mind flashed back to the picture Cole was holding in his hand earlier that day. "It's him!" she blurted.

The woman perked up at her words. "Him?. . .You--you know where my son is?" Alyssa opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, the woman grabbed Alyssa's shoulders in desperation. "Please, please tell me where he is!"

Alyssa put her hands on the woman's arms. "I don't know if he's the one you're really looking for," she said, trying to stay calm.

The woman took her hands off Alyssa and pointed to the piece of paper and looked back at Alyssa. "He's my son--his name is Cole."

"WHAT?" Alyssa and Taylor screeched at the same time. "Cole?" Taylor asked. When the woman nodded frantically, Taylor turned to Alyssa. "Could it be?" she asked Alyssa.

Alyssa's mind started shooting out millions of thoughts and questions. She shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could concentrate on what was going on right now, right here in front of her. "I--I think we know who you're talking about," Alyssa said slowly.

"Cole? Do you know where he is?" The woman asked, her eyes hopeful.

Alyssa nodded, smiling encouraginly at the woman. "We know where he is," she replied. 

"Please, take me to him! Please. . ."

Alyssa turn to Taylor. "Should we take her to the Animarium?" she asked.

Taylor's eyes shown concern. "I don't know. No one other than us rangers have been up there," she admitted. "I don't know if it'll be safe."

The woman watched their exchange. "Please, I have to see him again. I've searched for him for almost 17 years."

Taylor bit her lip. After a few moments of thought, she turned to the woman. "Ma'am, is there anyway we could get in contact with you? We're not really sure that the person we know might be your son."

The woman looked deflated, but she nodded. "I understand," she said, sounding calmer. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "This is my hotel number," she said, handing the paper to Alyssa. "Even if you don't think he's my son, I would still like to see him."

Alyssa nodded. "Of course. We'll get in touch with you," she promised.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Why didn't you bring her up here?" Max asked later, as he, Taylor, Danny, and Alyssa were talking with Princess Shayla around the Sacred Fountain.

"We don't know who she really is, Max," Taylor replied firmly.

"But she's Cole's mother."

"We don't know that for certain," Alyssa replied. She turned to Taylor. "But she does sound like her, and she sounded so heartbroken that we couldn't take her to Cole right away."

"I just want to make sure the Princess and Animarium is safe at all times," Taylor said. "We can't afford any mistakes."

Alyssa nodded. "I understand." She turned to Princess Shayla. "Is it all right if we bring her up to Animarium?"

Princess Shayla nodded. "I see nothing wrong with the idea. I'm sure Cole will be very happy to see his mother again."

"His mother's here, but his father's not," Danny said thoughtfully. "I wonder where he is?"

Alyssa shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. The thought had crossed her mind also, but she didn't think too much about it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper the woman had given her. "But I'll call Cole's mother and ask her to meet me in Turtle Cove Park tomorrow morning before class."  
  
*****************  
  
"Did everything go according to plan?" Toxica asked. She and Jindrax were in an alleyway in the outskirts of Turtle Cove. She turned to the Org. "Where there any problems?"

The Org, shaped like a star, grinned at her. "They bought everything. I could be on the Animarium as early as tomorrow."

Toxica laughed evilly. "Excellent. You've done well, Illusion Org."

"Anything to get those Rangers out of the way," the Org replied. "So what's the next step?"

"You get the Red Ranger out of the way, duh," Jindrax said, rolling his eyes. "Then after that, the other rangers will fall easily."  
Illusion Org narrowed his eyes. "I think you're sorely underestimating our enemies," he said.

"As if you would know. You haven't dealt with these rangers like we have," Toxica said, putting up her hand to end the conversation. "Just do as you're told." With that, they disappeared in two flashes of light. Illusion Org growled outloud to himself. "You don't know them well enough, stupid excuses for Orgs," he sneered to the darkness. "I'll just have to go with my own plan to get rid of the rangers." He opened his hand and a small bottle appeared in his hand.  
  
******************  
  
"Are you ready?" Alyssa asked the woman as they walked towards the chambers were everyone was waiting for them. 

The woman nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I've been searching for so long to find him," she replied softly. She turned to Alyssa as they reached the door. "Thank you so much for helping me. You don't know how much this means to me."

Alyssa smiled gently at the woman. "Cole means the world to me. I'd do anything to see him happy," she replied.

"And I know a son of mine would want the same for a young woman like you," the woman said, smiling back. Alyssa's smile widened even more and she held her hand out, to allow the woman to enter the door first.

The woman walked into the doorway and she and Alyssa walked to the to where the others were standing. The woman gasped when she saw Cole, standing with the others. Cole, who had his back to Alyssa and the woman, spun around when he heard the gasp. His eyes widened and he blinked. "What?--" he asked uncertainly, never taking his eyes off the woman.  
"Cole, I believe you know this woman," Alyssa said gently. She watched as Cole and the woman started to walk towards each other slowly. Taylor turned to Danny and Max, giving them smiles.

"Cole?" the woman whispered. "Cole, is it really you?" 

Cole felt so many emotions at once, he didn't know how to respond. But when his mother opened his arms toward him, he ran into them and gave her a hard hug. "Mom," he whispered as his mother's arms tightened around him. Then all the emotion he had welled up inside of him burst out and he cried in his mother's arms.

"Shh," his mother soothed him, also crying. "I'm here now, Cole, I'm here." 

Alyssa watched this exchange with tears in her eyes. She had wished so many times that she could have this moment with her own mother, but at least it was coming true for the one that she loved. She stepped forward and put her hand on Cole's mother's shoulder. When she looked up, she and Cole pulled away slightly. "Cole, why don't you show your mother the Animarium? We packed a picnic for you both overlooking the valley."

Cole's eyes brightened with the idea. "That's a great idea, Alyssa." He turned to his mother. "The Animarium is beautiful, mother, even more beautiful than home. . .uh, well, I mean my home."

His mother smiled. "I would love to see it, Cole." Cole grinned at his friends, silently thanking them for all they have done, and then excitedly led his mother outside.

Danny wiped a tear from his eyes. "That was even more beautiful than any story I've ever heard," he said, sniffling. Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sap," she scolded him playfully. Then she turned to Alyssa. "Are you heading to classes today?" she asked.

Alyssa nodded, grabbing her backpack. "Yeah, I'll be back later though. I'll see you guys."  


"You were in the Air Force?" Cole's mother asked Taylor later that night. Taylor nodded proudly. "I stayed for awhile, because of being a ranger of course."

Cole's mother smiled and she turned to look at Cole. "What about you, son? What are you dreams of the future?" she asked.

Cole frowned thoughtfully. "Well, my only goal has been to find you and dad," he replied. "I haven't thought about anything other than that and being a ranger."

Her mother nodded and turned back to Taylor, Danny, and Max. "To think, you're all Power Rangers," she said. Cole smiled and then turned around when he heard a swish noise. He smiled when he saw Alyssa walk in. He ran to meet up with her. "Hey," he said, giving her a hug.

"Had a great day with your mom?" Alyssa asked, returning the hug and giving him a big smile.

Cole smiled down at her. "I got to know my mom better, and he explained about my father," he replied.

"What did she say?"

Cole turned to look back at his mother, who was engrossing the others with a myth about the Amazon forest. "Let's take a walk," he said suddenly. Alyssa frowned but nodded. Taking her hand, Cole led her outside. They walked silently through the forest until they reached a small stream. They looked down at the water sparkling from the setting sun. "My mom told me about dad today," Cole finally spoke, liting his head so he looked forward.

Alyssa sensed that something wasn't right. She hesitated before she asked, "What did she say?"

"My father. . .is missing. She and my father somehow got separated in the forest when she and my father were trying to flee from Master Org, who attacked them. When she awoke, she was in a hospital. She looked all over for my father and I. . ."

He turned to Alyssa, who was gazing at him concerned. "She wants me to follow her back home--to look for my father."

Alyssa felt like she had been slapped. For a moment, she couldn't speak. "You--you can't be leaving us," she managed to say.

"No!" Cole replied quickly. "Of course I'm not leaving you guys. I'm just going back with my mom to help find dad. Then when I find him, we'll all come back."

"It's just. . .so soon. . ." Alyssa gazed into his eyes and nodded slowly. Cole wasn't sure that she had believed him, but when she smiled, he knew that she believed his word. "But what about your powers? We need a fifth ranger on the team to fight the Orgs."

Cole thought about it for a moment. "I think. . .you'll have to find a replacement for me, until I can get back. That way, you won't be shorthanded while I'm away."

Alyssa leaned her head on Cole's right shoulder. "I can't imagine letting someone else take the Lion Crystal," she said softly.

"Just for now," Cole reassured her, leaning his head on hers. "Until I come back."  
  
******************  
  
Alyssa yawned as she walked towards the dining table in the chambers. Her eyes widened when she saw the setup of food. "Whoa," she whispered. Who could've--

"Good morning!" 

Alyssa looked up to see Cole's mother walking towards her, with another plate of food. "Good morning," she replied, surprise evident in her voice.

"You're up early." 

Alyssa looked at the woman. For some reason, she couldn't help feeling the woman's smile was forced somehow. . .Wait a minute, this is Cole's mother you're talking about, Alyssa thought inwardly. She shook the thought from her head and smiled back. "Yeah, I have an early class today," she replied. 

"Oh. Why don't you take a seat and eat something before you go?" Cole's mother asked, setting the plate down. 

Alyssa shook her head. "I'm going to pick something up on the way to school. Thanks anyway though."

Cole's mother smiled as Alyssa grabbed her backpack from the nearest chair and started to head towards the door. "You'll meet Cole and I before we reach the airport, right?" she asked.

Alyssa nodded and smiled again. "I'll be there," she assured her. She turned around and headed to the door. When she was sure Alyssa had left, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small vial of poison.

"Good morning!" Max called out.

Cole's mother spun around. "Go--Good morning!" she forced a smile back on her face and held onto the small vial tightly in her hand. "You're going to school too?"

Max looked at her as if she was crazy. "Me? Heck no. I just smelled the food and figured I'd come down and get some eats." He sat down and looked at the food admiringly. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem," she said, smiling again. She turned around and went back for the rest of the food. "No problem at all," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Cole, I think it's time to go," Cole's mother called out.

"I'm coming," he replied and turned to his friends, who were looking at him sadly. "I promise I'll be back," he said. He gave each one of them a hug. When he reached Taylor, she smiled sadly at him. "You know I never hated you, right? I mean, you're like a brother to me."

Cole smiled and nodded. "I know," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Lion Crystal and Growl Phone. "I guess you get to be leader again, until you find the right person who deserves the crystal." He gazed down at the two items that allowed him to be the Red Ranger and then slowly handed them to Taylor. She took the items from him and nodded determinely. "I promise," she swore and then gave her friend a hug. Cole gave his friends one last look and turned around to go with his mom to the airport.

When the arrived on street level, they walked through the downtown. "When was Alyssa supposed to meet us?" Cole's mother asked. Alyssa said she preferred to meet up with them in the city, rather than at the airport because she had class very soon.

"About 1:30," Cole replied.

Cole's mother gave a small smile. "Then she's late."

"What?" Cole asked. "Let me see your watch."

Cole's mother shrugged. "See for yourself," she said, showing her watch. She narrowed her eyes at Cole and watched for his reaction. Cole frowned. "You're right. It's 1:45, and we should be at the airport soon."

Cole's mother smiled sadly and turned to Cole. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her when we return."

Cole turned to her and frowned slightly. When he turned around, Cole's mother smiled and looked down at her watch. It read: 1:15.

Come on, come on, Alyssa thought impatiently as her professor talked on and on about something. She glanced at her watch and saw it was 1:20. She had to meet Cole and his mother by 1:30, and be back on campus by 1:45 for her botony class.

"All right, have a nice day students," the professor spoke. Alyssa got up before everyone finished gathering their things. "Alyssa!" she heard Greg call to her. Alyssa was tempted to turn around, but she decided against it and hurried out the door. I'll just take a shortcut so I can get to the park faster, she thought. There was a couple of alleyways she could take to cut through the city, but she would have to walk quickly to make it there on time.

Alyssa jumped a fence behind a factory and walked to the alleyway connecting it to a warehouse. She frowned when she heard people arguing. 

"What do you mean, she went in on her own? What does she think she's doing?"

"I don't know! You're the one who ridiculed her."

"You did it first," the first voice countered. "We specifically told her to get rid of red, and don't do anything else."

I don't have time for this, Alyssa thought as she rounded the corner to enter the alley. She froze and narrowed her eyes at the two beings who were arguing. "Toxica and Jindrax?" she said, which was more of a statement than a question.

Both spun around and then they smiled evilly at her. "Well, if it isn't the little girl," Toxica said. She and Jindrax split apart so that they could surround Alyssa. Alyssa watched their movements carefully and started to stance. "What are you two up to?" she growled at them. Then she remembered what they were arguing about. "What about Cole?" 

"None of your business, little girl," Toxica said, holding her staff nearby. "Not that you'd be able to do anything about it anyway."

"You want a fight, grandma? Bring it on."

Toxica narrowed her eyes at her and ran forward and positioned her staff to attack. Alyssa's eyes widened and she rolled out of the way. She gasped when she saw Jindrax above her, trying to stomp her, so jumped up and kicked him away.

"Why you little--" Jindrax started but Toxica shoved him out of the way and started to power up her staff. She aimed it at Alyssa. Just as she fired, Alyssa took out her growl phone and called out, "Wild Access!"

As the power blast was sent out, Alyssa back-flipped out of the way so that it hit the ground where she stood. "Crystal Saber," she called out and started to move forward and attack Toxica. "I don't have time for you or your stupid games," Alyssa said as she attacked. She fought hard and finally pinned Toxica to the ground. "Now tell me--what about Cole?"

"Think I'd tell you?" Toxica spat out.

Alyssa just put more pressure on the Org. "_Tell me!_" she ordered.

Toxica grunted under the weight Alyssa put on her neck. "Okay, okay," she coughed. "Illusion Org. . .is Cole's mother." Alyssa's eyes widened with the realization. She jumped up called for her Savage Cycle. She sped towards the park and scanned the area. Please be here, please be here, she prayed silently. When she saw no one, she jumped back on her cycle.

*******************

"The Princess has been hurt too," Taylor said into her growl phone. She was holding a wet towel on Princess Shayla's forehead. "I think she's been poisoned."

"But what are we going to do? The Org could do anything to Cole, and without his morpher, he can't defeat her," Alyssa said, frantically. She was searching the streets for a sign of Cole or the Org.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Danny and Max are trying to mix a potion that the Princess had told me would heal anything," Taylor replied.

Just then, Alyssa saw Cole and his "mother" walking down the sidewalk. She closed her growl phone and called out, "Cole!"

Cole turned around at Alyssa's voice. "Alyssa?" he asked, surprised at why she was morphed. "What's going on?"

Alyssa jumped off her cycle and her tiger baton appeared in her hand. "Cole, get away from her. She's not your mother."

Cole frowned and stepped even closer to his mother, who looked at him with surprise and shock. "Alyssa, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Alyssa ran up to them. "She's an Org! Illusion Org!" She put her hand up to strike the woman with her baton but Cole jumped in front of his mother. "Alyssa! No! She's my mother! She's not an Org," he called to her, putting his hand up. Alyssa gripped the baton even tighter. "Cole, I've never lied to you. You trust me! Please, don't get in my way!"

Cole was split. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother was an Org? He did trust Alyssa, but he just couldn't believe her about this.

"Cole look out!"

He spun around and saw a energy bolt appear in his "mother"'s hand. "No!" Alyssa yelled out and she jumped in the air and struck the woman with the baton. The woman dropped from the attack and rolled away. As Alyssa landed by Cole's side, the Org laughed. "Stupid human, so pitiful to believe your mother," Illusion Org said as she transformed back to her true state. Alyssa turned to look at Cole, who looked completely crushed. Then his expression changed to anger. "How dare you pretend to be my mother," he spat at the Org.

"You're so easy to fool, Red Ranger," Illusion Org said. "Or should I say, crystal-less ranger. No powers now, huh?" She fired a blast at him, but Alyssa took Cole's arm and pulled him away. As they rolled out of danger, Alyssa yelled out, "You're pathetic."

"Yeah? Well, let me make things more interesting," Illusion Org said and jumped towards Alyssa. She tackled Alyssa to the ground and as they wrestled, Illusion Org changed herself into the White Ranger.

"Cole, catch!"

Cole looked up and caught his crystal and growl phone and transformed. Taylor, Danny, and Max landed right beside him. "Whoa, who's who?" Max said, watching two White Rangers wrestle each other. 

Cole watched as the two rangers stopped and turned to the four rangers. 

"Guys, it's me!" the White Ranger on his right said.

The other one shook her head. "No, it's me, Alyssa!" She pointed to the other White Ranger. "She's Illusion Org!"

"Oh no," Taylor moaned. "Who's the real Alyssa?"

Cole thought for a moment. They both sounded like her. . .How could he tell who was who? He looked at the two and then looked straight ahead and saw the tint of a car window facing them. He smiled with understanding when he saw the relfection all of them made--the one on his right was the White Ranger. The other was the Org. He jumped in the air and kicked the one on the left. When the Org rolled out, she changed into her true form and growled at them. "Think you're smart, huh?" she taunted.

"Yeah, I think I am," Cole said. Alyssa ran to his side. "Let's blast her," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Cole nodded. They combined their weapons together and fired, hitting right on the spot. Cole watched bitterly as Illusion Org blew up. As soon as she was gone, he turned around walked away.

****************

Alyssa walked into the forest on Animarium again and found Cole where she had found him three days ago. "You okay, Cole?" she called up to him. Cole looked forward. "I can't believe I was fooled." Alyssa gazed at him sympathetically and walked to the tree. "We were all fooled, Cole."

Cole turned to look at her and jumped down from the tree. "Somehow, I felt I should've known better," he said sadly as he landed next to her. Alyssa took his hand. "You _will_ know when you meet your real mother. She'll be as perfect as you know her to be," she said reassuringly. Cole looked at her and Alyssa squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"I didn't believe you back there."

Alyssa sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't even be sorry for that. She had us all fooled, so it's not your fault." She looked back up at him. "Okay?" She gave him a smile to show him she sincerely meant it. Cole felt relief enter him and he smiled back at her. "There's just one thing I wonder," Cole said. When Alyssa nodded, he said, "About what Illusion Org said about her and dad getting attacked? I wonder if it's true."

"When we find your parents, you'll ask them," Alyssa replied. "And we'll definitely find them."

THE END

Author's Notes: You like? I'm sorry, it ended up kinda different from what I thought--kinda. Another Cole/Alyssa story out there, but the focus is more on. . .Cole? Kinda.   
I didn't give Cole's mother a name. I didn't want to give her a lame one. I also didn't follow up on Greg's discoverings with where Cole's parents were. Maybe I'll save that for another fic--when I can figure out a plot for it.  
As for the Org, I hope they'll have this kind of storyline in the actual show--except with a more better-written episode. And as always, please review. I love getting those.   
Hope you've been reading Power Rangers Extreme Challenge. If you're a Cole/Alyssa fan, maybe you should tune in =) The next fic I'm posting will be for that series. Ja ne!


End file.
